


Colors of Light and Peace || A Leakira Oneshot

by invisible_light



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Leakira au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_light/pseuds/invisible_light
Summary: A Klance oneshot in the Leakira AU. The two go on a date but a few things get in the way.This piece is for the free Leakira zine found here: https://leakirazine.tumblr.com/





	Colors of Light and Peace || A Leakira Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a PSA: I like Leakira for the AU, not as a way to "get back at" the Voltron crew. I mean no hate or negativity by this, I find the AU fun and creative and thought I'd give it a try.

"Now where are you taking me this time?” Leandro said, a smirking lilt in his voice as his boyfriend dragged him through the garage underneath their base, nearly tripping as he stretched to avoid mysterious glowing chunks of metal he didn’t bother to question.

“It’s a surprise,” Akira replied, flashing him a quick grin as he swung his leg over the large motorbike and revved the engine, the lights flickering to life and brightening the dark room considerably. “Get on.”

“No helmets?” Leandro hesitated, pausing beside the bike.

“We’re not on a mission, we shouldn’t need them. Don’t you trust my driving?” Akira teased, his intense violet gaze sending a shiver down Leandro’s spine.

“Of course I do,” he replied easily, getting on behind him and adjusting his clothes. He made sure his muddy-green trench coat covered his long legs as he pulled them close to the sides of the bike, knowing Akira was a bit reckless of a driver, despite what they both said, and he would probably get scraped up a few times. Making sure his bag of weapons was covered by the jacket, he wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist, reaching up a hand to pull his circular goggles over his eyes. “Now why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” he pouted, hoping his puppy dog eyes would work their usual wonders.

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Akira answered, pulling his own goggles over his face without even looking back at him.

“You know I love your surprises,” Leandro replied, resting his head on Akira’s shoulder, burying his nose in the dyed-black hair he knew so well. It wasn’t too bad that he didn’t know. It had to be pretty special if he wouldn’t tell him, and that brought back a childish excitement Leandro had missed.

“Clingy much?” Akira murmured jokingly as he backed the bike out of the garage. There wasn’t time for a reply though, the bike splashing through a puddle and making him sigh in annoyance. “Ugh, rain,” he muttered as the droplets started to cover his goggles.

“Yay, rain!” Leandro exclaimed, sitting up quickly and spreading his arms out. He felt a shiver go through his body as the cold rain began to soak his brown curls, the undercut style not being the best for keeping his head warm.

“You dork,” Akira laughed as he glanced back, cranking the handles and launching the bike into motion.

Leandro screamed and immediately hugged his waist again, tucking his head in between his shoulder blades. “You asshole!” he yelled, his voice muffled.

“Your fault for not hanging on,” Akira laughed, the bike leaning precariously to the left side as he took a corner quickly.

“’Kira, my face is literally a foot from the concrete, you might want to be more careful,” Leandro warned, his muscles tense as they straightened up again, his grip tightening.

“Aw, I thought you liked it when I was reckless,” Akira teased, pretending to be disappointed.

“Not when my good looks are in danger!”

“What good looks?”

“HEY!”

“Kidding,” Akira said, a teasing smile on his lips as he felt Leandro’s head come to rest on his shoulder again, his wet hair rubbing against his cheek. “Ew, you’re like a wet dog.”

“Shut up, fancy rainproof jacket,” Leandro pouted, leaning into the boy in front of him more, one hand coming up to tangle in his dark hair.

“I don’t want my blade to rust!” Akira protested, not turning around as he zipped around a slow driver. “Is that such a horrible thing?!”

“You could work on designing it so rain doesn’t destroy it,” Leandro suggested, gently running his fingers down a single lock of hair over and over again. “I’m sure Dante could figure something out.”

“He’s too busy helping Hiroshi with his new arm, remember?” Akira said, his voice growing quieter as he spoke of his recently injured brother and his fiance Dante, who had been working on a prosthetic arm to replace the one Hiroshi lost in his fight. “They don’t really have time, with everything that’s been happening.”

“I can help you, if you want,” Leandro offered, struggling to hear his soft voice over the road noise but wanting to hear what he had to say nevertheless. His boyfriend hardly ever spoke about his relationship with his brother, and he wanted to be there for him, even if Akira had horrible timing skills. “I’ve been working on some stuff for my guns too, and maybe I can figure something out.”

Akira turned slightly to smile at him, and Leandro noticed that his eyes looked almost black in the darkness, but they still shined with a dulled sort of happiness all the same, like obsidian or one of those other fancy rocks he liked so much. “I’d like that.”

“Eyes on the road!” Leandro yelled suddenly, the bike starting to drift into the lane going in the opposite direction.

Akira whipped around again, swearing loudly as he fixed their position and turned down another alleyway. “Why are there so many drivers this late at night?!” he exclaimed as they blew through traffic moving perpendicular to them, Leandro holding onto him fearfully as blaring horns drowned out anything else he had to say.

“I hate when we go this way,” he whimpered, burying his face in the nape of Akira’s neck as another car narrowly missed the bike before they merged into another lane. “What if you miscalculate one time? Going at this speed, we’re dead.”

“I don’t miscalculate,” Akira grunted, putting on another burst of speed to weave through heavy traffic. “ _Why_ are there so many cars?!” he yelled again, punching the handlebars in frustration as growling low in his throat.

“Careful babe, you just put in that light a couple days ago,” Leandro called, rubbing gentle circles on his back. He didn’t have to look at him to know his eyes were flashing, nearly glowing like they always did when he felt strongly about something. He liked it when Akira’s eyes did that, especially when they were kissing or something. It showed how important Leandro was to Akira, which he always appreciated on the days when he wasn’t feeling his best.

“There are never this many people this late at night, though!” he yelled now, bringing Leandro out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, you’ve mentioned it,” he said, a smile playing at his lips as Akira turned enough to glare at him. “Want to check it out?” he asked.

“I want to get you to the surprise, though.”

“I don’t mind a small break to figure this out, though,” Leandro insisted, knowing it would bother him for weeks if they didn’t. “Besides, then you’ll be happier when we finally get wherever we’re going.”

Akira exhaled slowly, his shoulders relaxing as he focused on the bike ahead of them. “You’re sure it’s okay?”

Leandro leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “Of course.”

Akira twisted the bike suddenly, making Leando yelp as the bike went almost parallel to the ground, his bag skimming the broken asphalt as the tires squealed in protest.

“Stupid old tires,” Akira muttered as they started going in the opposite direction, which was almost empty of other vehicles.

“Now I know what to get you for your birthday.”

“I’d start making out with you on the spot, if we’re being honest here,” Akira replied, hunching over the handlebars as he swerved around another too-slow vehicle.

“I know you would,” Leandro smirked, starting to twirl the other boy’s hair again, a single strand of white catching his eye and making his heart light up a bit. He always liked Akira’s white hair better, since it made his eyes look even more intense. But his boyfriend said it stood out too much in the dark alleyways and he couldn’t risk getting caught every time he left the base, as if he didn’t already return home a little more scraped up than when he’d left every day.

By now the rain had stopped, and Leandro found himself leaning back slightly on the bike as they returned to a comfortable speed, letting the cold wind blow through his hair and dry his curls.

“Having a good time back there, pretty boy?” Akira said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“You know it,” he smiled, raising his arms out to the sides and letting the sides of his coast flap around his legs. “It’s so peaceful.”

“Enjoy it,” Akira warned, slowing down as they got closer to the source of the traffic. “It looks like trouble up here.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Leandro whined, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. “One minute of peace with the wind! That’s all I want!”

“One day, Leo,” Akira sighed, taking one of Leandro’s hands as his arms wrapped around his waist once more, immediately snapping the other boy out of his childishness. “One day.”

“Promise?” he asked, softly kissing the back of his neck.

“I promise.”

The two slowed to a stop as they observed the wreckage in front of them. It looked like a building had collapsed into the street, glass and shattered neon lights littering the street as drones circled overhead, getting pictures of the damage. A fire was flickering in one part of the pile, and Leandro could’ve sworn he spotted a few cars crushed under the rubble. There were abandoned cars parked almost in a barrier around it, people desperately craning their necks to try to get a better view. While they were stupid and would be reprimanded by the robot sentries shortly, they provided a cover for Leandro and Akira to sneak closer on the bike, despite the blue and red lights standing out like signal flares on the metal.

“This has the Galra written all over it,” Leandro said, wishing he could whisper. People were too loud around them as they shouted what they thought had happened, and the road noise nearby was still just too much. “Should we call Dante and Hiroshi?”

“No,” Akira shook his head slightly, still trying to get a good view through the crowd and glowing sentries. “It looks like it’s too late for us to do anything now,” he decided, turning to look at Leandro after a moment. “There’s no use, we should just get out of here before we’re spotted. We’re wanted dead or alive, if you haven’t forgotten.”

“How can I when I constantly get distracted by my own gorgeous face at every turn?”

“You’re impossible,” Akira sighed, turning around with a sigh. Leandro didn’t miss the tiny smile on his face, though, and it was enough to assure him that his boyfriend wasn’t _too_ worried about getting caught.

“Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for this surprise.”

“Patience, thy name is most definitely _not_ Leandro,” Akira said in a stage whisper as he turned the bike around.

“Hey!”

“You know it’s true.”

“That doesn’t make it any less- DRONE!”

“Criminals identified,” a robotic voice boomed over the area, making the people in the crowd gasp and turn around to watch the commotion. “Surrender or die.”

“I think the quiznak not!” Akira yelled, pulling a small item from his jacket and letting the long gleaming katana blade flick out.

“I got it, just drive!” Leandro called, twisting in his seat as he pulled out his gun. When he realized just how many drones were after them, he pressed the small black button near the handle of his gun and it split into two, immediately pressing the triggers and starting to take down the enemies.

“How many sentries?” Akira shouted back, sticking his katana to the magnetic spot on the back of his jacket as Leandro swung his legs around so he was sitting backwards on the bike.

“About a dozen,” he replied, struggling to yell over the increasing road noise and the low roar of the bike as it speed up, not to mention his pulse pounding in his ears as he tried to get his hands to stop shaking. No matter how many battles they fought, both of them still had the deep fear of losing each other. “I think I can get a few.”

“Your priority is the drones, they’re faster and the sentries won’t follow us as far,” Akira replied, gritting his teeth as he swung into the wrong side of the road to get around a blockade of bikers. He yelped as a laser from one of the drones hit his right forearm, the sound sending an icicle of fear down the other boy’s back as they swerved wildly. He didn’t know what had happened, unable to see anything behind him. “Leandro!” he shouted, his voice almost a growl.

“Got it!” he yelled, his blood and panic roaring so loud in his ears that he could barely hear the cars around them. Relief flooded his body nevertheless that Akira was alive, and he watched as the bot responsible for his injury exploded in a shower of sparks before his eyes. “It won’t happen again!”

Akira cradled his arm against his chest, his other hand gripping the handle so tight his knuckles were white. He grimaced in pain as he reached forward, his injured arm shaking, gripping the handlebars and cranking them enough to get another burst of speed as they swung onto the wrong side of the road. Horns blared as the bike narrowly dodged them, each metallic clang making Leandro more and more tense as he anticipated a crash.

“Alleyway?” he shouted over the noise, taking out five more drones within a few seconds of each other. They were getting closer, lasers hitting the ground around them and hitting stray cars they passed, splashing through the puddles left by the rain. Screeching wheels and shouts afterward told him it wasn’t looking good for those innocent people.

“Alleyway!” Akira confirmed, turning the bike sharply and crying out quietly as it twisted the place on his arm where he’d been shot. The boy behind him swore loudly, grabbing the back of his jacket to keep from tumbling off the back, his second gun almost dropping to the road. Leandro reached out with his first one so they merged back together again, the magnets inside them bringing them together with a loud click.

“You gotta give me some warning here!” he called as the drones followed them down the long, dark alleyway, their glowing purple centers making Leandro squint, even though Akira’s bike was practically a red and blue beacon underneath them. The red lines on the hilt of Akira’s sword and the blue on the sides of his gun shone brightly in the darkness, reflecting on his goggles. He pushed them up on his forehead to get better aim, taking down the last of the drones easily and turning around again.

The driver only grunted in reply to his question, reaching for his weapon with his injured arm. “No, no, no,” Leandro said, taking Akira’s wrist and stretching forward to place it back on the handlebar gently. They’d slowed so much by now that they were barely moving, both breathing heavily from the encounter. He took the katana from Akira’s back and folded it into a small knife, reaching forward to tuck it into Akira’s inner jacket pocket. “Are you okay, babe?” he asked, tucking his gun back into his bag and reaching forward to wrap his arms around his waist again. They could talk better with the bike quieter and the commotion of the busy road now just echoes in the quiet alleyway. “I’m so sorry, I’ve been slacking off my on my training lately and I wasn’t paying attention to the bots and-”

“Leo, it’s fine,” Akira interrupted, taking one of his hands and tenderly kissing the boy’s palm as they neared the end of the long alleyway. “It doesn’t even hurt that much anymore.”

“It shouldn’t have happened at all, though,” Leandro groaned, burying his face in Akira’s neck as they slowed to a stop just at the edge of the alley. “I hate it when you’re in pain.”

“I’ll let you bandage me up when we stop, if it makes you feel any better about it,” he offered, rubbing his thumb over the back of Leandro’s hand to comfort him.

“I’d like that,” Leandro said, watching as Akira’s now-dry hair fluttered in his face. He looked pretty, staring out at the lights like that with his hair flying around him. Leandro gently pulled his hand out of his grasp, missing the warmth as he set his goggles back over his eyes, the bike revving again.

Akira pulled onto another main road, the bike’s hum dying down but being replaced by the roar of others and restricting any further conversation. Leandro held on tightly, guilt still making his heart ache as they went on in silence. He knew it didn’t matter that much, both of them had made mistakes like this before and if it was Akira, he wouldn’t have even given it second thought. Just the way he’d screamed his name still echoed in his ears, the growl of pain and something else, something angry, making the weight in his chest grow steadily by the minute.

“We’re here,” Akira called, the bike slowing to a stop in another longer alleyway. He pressed a button on the bike and the lights shut off, the vehicle itself becoming almost invisible in the darkness.

“Where are we?” Leandro asked, standing and reaching for Akira’s hand again, his other hand pulling his goggles up onto his forehead. He couldn’t see a thing, the bike parked far enough from either end of the alley that no street lights could reach them, and any road noise was just a faint whisper.

“You’ll see,” the other boy said, taking his hand firmly and starting to climb up something that made a metallic clang as he stepped up on it. “C’mon.”

Leandro reached out in the darkness and felt cold metal bars beneath his fingers, letting go of Akira to start climbing up the rungs. He wasn’t scared of heights, no, and not the dark, either. He liked both of them, even together. He found the emptiness and not-knowing of it exciting. Only now, he couldn’t see Akira, an injured Akira, and that made him worried, his heart beginning to race as he called out for him.

“You’re getting close,” Akira called, a smile in his voice as it echoed down to Leandro. “Just a little further.”

“How’s your arm doing?” he asked, wincing at he hit his head against one of the bars, his own muscles aching by now. Akira’s had to be killing him.

“Just a dull ache by now, you worrywart,” came the easygoing reply. “Now hurry up.”

Leandro finally pulled himself over the edge, the strong wind making him realize they were on a roof. “Where are we?” he asked, getting to his feet and seeing Akira standing above him, his goggles pushed up and keeping his wild hair pushed out of his eyes. He noticed they seemed more purple than usual, despite the dim lighting. What was he so passionate about now? The battle was over, so what else could there be? And it wasn’t that exact angry glow… what was it?

“Look,” Akira said, a smile spreading across his lips as they walked to the edge of the roof.

Leandro looked out and his breath seemed to disappear from his lungs as he realized where they were. The two stood on the tallest building in the city, the glowing streets spreading out in front of them like a maze of purple and green. Street signs of all colors flickered to life around them, each one adding to the effect as Leandro stared out over it all, the dark backdrop of the sky sprinkled with silver stars making it seem all that more amazing. He found himself standing on the edge, trying to take it all in but not having the capacity to do it completely. He leaned against the metal railing keeping him standing, wanting to reach out and touch the image before him, just to make sure it was real.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Akira murmured, taking his hand as he stood beside him. “I used to come here all the time right after Hiroshi got hurt to be alone. It sort of became my little personal space, y’know?”

“And you wanted to share it with me?” Leandro asked, turning to him as the heavy feeling in his heart faded.

“Of course,” Akira smiled, the lights from the city reflecting in his eyes and highlighting their deep color. Leandro couldn’t stop staring at them, something clicking in his mind that _he_ was Akira’s passion right now, _he_ was what he felt so strongly about that even his eyes showed it.

“I seriously want to kiss you right now,” he said simply, reaching over to push a stray lock of dark hair out of his face, tucking it into the messy ponytail the other boy had fashioned before they left the base earlier.

“Then why don’t you?” Akira replied, tilting his head to the side slightly with a smirk.

With that, Leandro closed the gap between them, his hands tangling in Akira’s hair as they kissed. The other boy’s hands gently brushed against his hips, the feeling making Leandro’s heart race. Akira hooked his fingers through his belt loops and pulled him closer, allowing himself to be consumed by the large trench coat as he melted into his boyfriend’s lips.

Leandro was the first to pull away, opening his eyes to see the hundreds of lights in his Akira’s eyes again. There were so many colors against the violet background, and every time it took his breath away. The sight made his lips spread into a giddy smile and he pressed their foreheads together carefully, murmuring, “Did you know you have galaxies in your eyes?” Akira’s eyes widened for a moment and he smiled back lovingly, wrapping his arms around Leandro and listening as he continued, “I swear, I have the prettiest boyfriend in the world.”

“No, I think mine is better,” Akira replied, smirking slightly as he looked at him again. “Mine is a sharpshooter.”

“But mine’s a samurai,” Leandro countered. “He’s got the most gorgeous eyes,” he paused for a moment, overwhelming happiness building up in his chest and making it hard to speak. “And I don’t think I’ve ever seen something more breathtaking.”

“Shut up, you sap,” Akira laughed, burying his face in Leandro’s jacket.

“But you’re adorable when you blush,” he said, running his hands through the other boy’s hair again. He knew Akira liked it, and both of them found it calming in their owns ways, so every chance he got, he was touching his hair in some way. He liked the feel of the dark locks in his hands, and Akira told him it was grounding to feel him close by and know that he was there.

The two sat down on the edge of the roof together with their foreheads pressed against the cold metal railing as they looked out over the city in a content silence. They reached for the other’s hand at the same time, lacing their fingers together between them as their legs hung out into the empty air. The space was a constant, terrifying reminder of the unimaginable distance between them and the ground, occasionally crossing their minds and making them shift closer together. Maybe that drop was part of the thrill, though. Akira leaned into Leandro’s shoulder as they watched the city slowly fall asleep, less cars and motorcycles crowding the streets and apartment lights beginning to flicker out one by one. But even so, while the people disappeared and the buildings became entirely devoid of movement, more and more neon lights in the streets came to life. The area above the vast city began to glow in itself, the little bits of fog and clouds turning purple and red and blue as if they were made just for the two of them.

As time passed and the last remnants of the rain dried up around them, Leandro found himself more at peace than he had been in a long time.

“This is perfect,” he murmured.

“You did say you wanted some peace and quiet, didn’t you?” Akira said. Leandro knew he was smiling without turning to look at him, but he did anyway.

“I am the luckiest person in the universe,” he murmured, leaning in hesitantly. Akira closed the gap for him, gently pressing his lips to Leandro’s. They both closed their eyes and leaned into the tender moment, nothing but pure love and happiness between them.

They parted slowly, heartbeats fast as they opened their eyes to see their ridiculous grins mirrored on the other. Cheeks pink and lips still tingling, they returned to their former positions, with Akira’s head resting on Leandro’s shoulder. Leandro took the other boy’s injured arm and wrapped it with some medical bandages in his bag, the last of his guilt disappearing as he covered the already-fading pink mark on Akira’s pale skin. He rested his head on top of his boyfriend’s, his head still against the railing to keep them from leaning forward too far. Leandro sighed deeply, continuing to hold his hand long after he’d put away the bandages, listening to the calming sound of Akira’s breathing as he faded into sleep.

Leandro matched their breaths and felt himself grow drowsier, thoughts of the fight earlier fading from his mind as he stared over the city, over the shining lights that were so effortlessly beautiful he couldn’t have described them to anyone who hadn’t seen them before. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, the lights beginning to blur in his vision soon before they finally decided to disappear, smearing like paint that was too watery to hold any shape for too long. He just couldn’t help thinking that this was the best idea Akira had ever had before the world of light and color slowly faded to black.


End file.
